izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
20 Questions
Me asking my characters 20 Questions! Enjoy! ________________________________________________ Endulyne What's your name?: '''I answered that already.... Endulyne but I like En better. It sounds less... old. Are you male of female?: Did you ''seriously ''just ask that? It's sort of obvious, dude, that I'm a girl. How o-old are you?: Why did you sing that? Anyways. I'm 13 in Irken years and 130 in Human years. So on Irk I'm a young lady and on Earth I'm an old hag. No offence to old people. '''Who are your parents?: Ex-Invader John and Clean-up-Drone Angie. Do you enjoy being around your parents?: '''Yeah. You can say that. My dad is halarious and can really keep me entertained and cheer me up. My mom can be just the same, she cooks really good food as well. '''Do you have any siblings or are you a single child, (if you do have siblings then who are they if not then just say that you're a single child?): '''I have two sisters. Both older than me. Sadly. Forensic Scientist Angiela and Elite Amanda. '''Do you enjoy being around your siblings, or being an only child?: '''Yeah! They can be really fun if they are in good moods. It especially helps since they are still young and understand what I'm saying unlike my parents sometimes. '''What's your style?: Of clothing? Well to be honest I could care less but I like the colors black, maroon, ruby, and violet. Basically the Irken colors I guess. What are your flaws?: I cannot swim and REFUSE to learn. Any type of bug freaks me out, especially spiders and bees. I guess my sight impairment can count as a flaw as well. Do you have a pet? (If yes then tell us about it if not then just say no): '''Well I have a SIR-unit she can act like a pet. Her name's Zee and she's disguised as a pomeranian. She's playful but serious at times. Any crushes? (If yes then tell us about them if not then just say no): Yes, I do have a crush. But I seriously do not like the word crush. Anyways, it's Zim, he's stupid in a sort of cute way. His voice is funny itself. Just... not a fan of the pink. Haha. Is this being recorded? '''What are your favorite activities?: '''I was literally born to write, I draw for fun, and I've always liked singing and playing the drums. The drums are awesome. '''What's a HUGE pet peeve of yours? Either that or a problem that you have, let it be a person, place, or even a thing.: '''Let's just say girly-girls, the first thing I'd do if I were to take over the world, I would burn down every Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, and Wet Seal just to see you cry. '''I... didnt... ask you tell me what you were going to do if you were to take over the world...: '''Oh I know. But I just used a strange way of answering. To put it straight, girly-girls. Going into the discussion of skool, what is your favorite subject?: Haha. I always love answering this, Lunch, but seriously I LOVE English. It's the only place where I can write as long as I want. Now what's your LEAST favorite subject?: I. CANNOT. STAND. P.E. It is the worst thing on Earth, literally. I swear, the coaches are the worst, I cant play any of the games for the LIFE of me. And the uniforms are too big on me so I trip and FALL constantly. I could write pages on how much I hate P.E. Off of the skool subject, who are your closest friends or friend?: Ceriz, she's so random and funny. We met in skool in French. She can really make someone laugh. She got me into video games as well, Sonic for the wiiiin! '''How do you know about Sonic if you're a cartoon character... not only that but A&F, Wet Seal, and AE? ... Also you're in Invader Zim's universe so none of those exist...: '''Way to break the fourth wall Hyper... '''HEY! What did I say of breaking the Fourth Wall?! Oh wait... that's total hyprocism... Anyways.. yeah should we keep going? WAIT! How do you know I'm Hyper? Oh screw it... I'm ranting again arent I?: '''Yeahhhh I'm just going to shut-up now and wait till you do so as well. '''FIIIIINAAALL QUESTIOOOON! What's your favorite band/singer?: '''Skillet!!! They're amazing! Shim '''What's your name?: '''Shim. Invader Shim to you. '''But... you're not an invader...: '''I can dream! '''Are you male of female?: '''I'm obviously a boy, what else would I be? A dog? '''That didnt make any sense. WHY would I think you're a dog?: '''I dont know. You just ASKED me the most STUPID question. '''How o-old are you?: '''I'm twelve in Irken years, yes, I'm still considered a smeet... but in 10 years I'll be 13! So, ha! It's really creepy and disturbing but I'm 120 in human years... MAN I'M OLD. '''Who are your parents?: Irkens dont have parents... well... I dont think. That's what I was told. We're created by two random DNAs. It WOULD be cool to know... '''Do you enjoy being around your parents?: '''Like I said. I dont HAVE any. Though, the more I think about it, I really want to know who they MIGHT be. '''Do you have any siblings or are you a single child, (if you do have siblings then who are they if not then just say that you're a single child?): '''I'm a single child. '''Do you enjoy being around your siblings, or being an only child?: '''SINGLE CHILD! '''What's your style?: '''Reds and blacks. Oh! And my cape! Which is purple... so Reds, Blacks, and PURPLES. What are your flaws?: I'm short, my PAK is very faulty, I'm not very good at combat BUT I will never give up, and that's about it. '''Do you have a pet? (If yes then tell us about it if not then just say no): '''No, and I dont have a SIR either. Any crushes? (If yes then tell us about them if not then just say no): I have a crush on a fellow smeet Zeel, she has beautiful dark blue hair and misty gray eyes. Zeel is always so kind and sweet. And then... there's Xeena, she's so funny and random. She has a lighter shade of gray eyes and wears such bright colors. I guess you can say I'm into girls with GRAY eyes? XD '''What are your favorite activities?: '''I like to wrestle around with Zim or help him with a new plan. Messing with the Dib-human is fun too. But most of all I love playing with my little smeet daughter, Zlim. '''What's a HUGE pet peeve of yours? Either that or a problem that you have, let it be a person, place, or even a thing.: '''I cant STAND the Dib-worm. Zim has told me ALL about him and he sounds and is such a thorn in our sides! I dont like that Tanri brat either. She's so clueless and annoying. Going into the discussion of skool, what is your favorite subject?: I cant STAND skool, but it would be P.E. There are no desks, papers, or stupid textbooks. I actually get to get up and do something without getting detention. Now what's your LEAST favorite subject?: ALL of the rest. Off of the skool subject, who are your closest friends or friend?: Zim!